


The Wizard Cowboy

by DREWHHR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cowboy Harry, F/M, Smut, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREWHHR/pseuds/DREWHHR
Summary: Hermione has finally found Harry after five years on a farm in the US, living as a rancher. After a talk about why he left, things steam up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2020





	The Wizard Cowboy

“Found you.”

Harry tensed and stopped cleaning his horse’s hoof. He knew that voice. He dreamed about that voice every night for the last five years. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He let go of Butterbeer’s hoof once he got the last of the mud out and he turned around slowly. He took off his black cowboy hat so he could see better and dropped it to the ground. 

His heart dropped. She was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. The morning he had sneaked into her bedroom in the middle of the night to tell her goodbye as she slept, slipping the note on her nightstand. She stood there, her eyes squinting into the sun, her wavy brown hair blowing in the dry air. She was dressed for the environment: tight jeans, brown boots, and a purple shirt that hugged her curves. She had her bottomless bag around her shoulder. He could see the outline of her wand in her jean pocket.

“Hermione…” he whispered. “You found me.”

She laughed humorlessly. “Yes. Took me five years. After I found Mum and Dad, I went looking for you. Ron and Ginny stopped looking after eight months. We looked everywhere. All of your eleven estates that you own in Europe. You weren’t at any of them.”

“Really?” he asked, impressed. “Even the one in Portugal?”

“Don’t play games with me, Harry.”

“I’m much too smart to play games with you, Hermione,” he smirked, setting down his prying tool and patting Butterbeer on the neck. “I’d lose every time.”

“You’re damn right you’ll lose every time. It took me five years to find that you’re here of all places. Lostine, Oregon. Population: 213. On a farm.” She followed him as he led Butterbeer into the barn and into his stall.

“It’s my farm. I bought it.”

“Why?” she asked as they walked out and he shut the large barn door.

“It’s…peaceful. It’s calm. I have two horses: Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. A chicken coup. Some cows in the back pasture. Every morning, I wake up at five o’clock, make some tea, and get to work on my farm. I own a truck, too. See?” He pointed to a blue Dodge truck off in the distance by the large, white farmhouse. “To haul bales of hay and heavy stuff.”

“You’re a cowboy.”

“In a sense, yes.”

“Do you still use magic?”

“Every now and then. I haven’t completely given it up. I used it for lifting heavy things and fixing the unfixable. But other than that, I use my bare hands.” After a moment, he asked, “How are your parents?”

“They’re good. They were quite upset with me when I told them what happened and why I changed their memories, but they forgave me. They still live in Australia. I still go see them for holidays.”

“Good. That’s good.”

“I missed you. Did you miss me?” Hermione asked in a soft voice.

“Every damn day.”

“Then why did you leave? You left me a note. Just a fucking note that said ‘I love you. Goodbye’ and that was it.”

Harry avoided her gaze, looking over her shoulder at the side of the barn. “I—” He stopped, closing his eyes, wanting to disappear. “I couldn’t live with myself after the Battle—after the War. I felt so much guilt. So much shame and sadness. I had to leave. I had to go.”

“Why didn’t you take me with you? I would’ve gone with you.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he looked at her. “I-I thought you hated me. I thought you blamed me for all of the deaths.”

“I sent you letters that clearly explained that it was not your fault. I didn’t blame you. You didn’t reply! I thought you were dead. But I couldn’t give up. I couldn’t. You mean too much to me, Harry.”

He ran his rough, calloused hand down her arm to her tiny, smooth hand. He watched her shiver. “You mean so much to me, too, Hermione. I am ever so glad to see you.” He finally pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

He never wanted to let her go again. He buried his face in her hair, which smelled of strawberries, and he gave her a kiss on the side of her head. He held her against his henley shirt and felt it start to get wet. Hermione was crying.

“It’s okay. You finally found me. I’m not going to send you away.”

Hermione grabbed onto the flannel shirt he wore over his other shirt. She grabbed it tight and looked at him in his green eyes with her glassy brown ones. “You promise?”

“I don’t think I have the strength to part from you again, Hermione. That note I left you—it spoke the truth: I love you. That’s also why I left. You were with Ron and I didn’t want to hurt you again. It’ll break me to hurt the ones I love.”

Hermione’s breath wavered as her tears flowed even more heavily. “Harry, you stupid, stupid man.”

He gave her a confused look.

“There was nothing between Ron and I. We kissed, yes, but we both decided it was best if we remained friends. He’s married to Luna. They have a pair of twins named Serena and Sorrel. For me, it has always, and forever been you, Harry. I love you.”

Without warning, Harry slipped one hand around her neck and the other went to her cheek and his lips on hers. Hermione responded by kissing him back. It was a hungry kiss. They had kissed before. But never like this. Never this passionate.

Hermione opened her mouth and Harry slipped his tongue in, tangling it with hers. The noise she made traveled through him all the way down to his dick. His hands moved down to the small of her back and pulled her closer, wanting to consume her. He rolled his hips, showing just how much he wanted her. She gasped, sliding her hand underneath his shirt.

Being a cowboy and a rancher did his body wonders as she felt his muscles. She knew if he took his shirt off, he would have a six-pack.

Harry broke off the kiss. “Hold on to me tight.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around him as he Apparated them to his front porch. He pushed her gently against the door and firmly kissed her more. “I can’t get enough of you,” he muttered, to which he got a moan as a reply.

“I want you, Harry.”

“I want you, too.” He reached around and opened the door. She stumbled a bit, but he righted her. “I want to kiss every inch of your body.”

“Yes.”

Harry led them through the rustic house, upstairs to the bedroom. It was modest. He had a king-sized bed with a blue-checkered duvet. He picked her up into his arms and deposited her onto his bed. Hermione took off her beaded bag and Harry took her wand, placing it on the nightstand, in a safe place. He stood above her, just looking at her. Her brown hair was around her head like a halo. She was so beautiful. He missed her so much. She gave him a shy smile.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“I-I haven’t done this since we did it in the tent five years ago.”

Harry smile broadly, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. “Neither have I.” He kicked off his boots, and then went to work taking off Hermione’s shoes and socks. Hermione sat up a bit and took off her shirt. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pushed her down, crawling next to her, his leg in between hers.

Hermione could feel his cock on her knee. She couldn’t wait to have him inside her. He placed his lips on her neck, nipping and kissing his way down her chest until he got to his prize. Hermione moaned as she felt his mouth on her breasts. Her hands went to the bedspread, twisting it through her fingers. She needed more. She squeezed her thighs together, needing friction down there, too.

“I missed tasting you,” he whispered. He reached around to unhook her bra. After about half a minute, Hermione giggled and sat up.

“Here. Let me do it.” She unhooked it and sent it flying to the ground.

“Stupid things.”

Finally, her chest was bare to him and he felt hungry. He put his mouth on one of her nipples, licking it like it was his favorite ice cream flavor at Florean Fortescue’s. He looked up and saw Hermione’s mouth was in a perfect O. His cock was screaming to come out of his jeans. He reached down and undid the button and zipper, sighing in relief. He began to rub himself on her leg, needing movement. He paid more attention to the other nipple, too. Didn’t want it to feel left out. Then he kissed and licked his way down.  
Hermione grinned as she realized he was finally there. He popped open her jeans’ button and pulled down the zipper. He slipped his hand inside, feeling her warmth. She gave a large gasp as he entered her with one finger.

“You like that?” he asked her huskily.

“Fuck yeah,” she panted back. “Don’t stop.” She reached over and fondled him through his boxer shorts. 

He paused, hissing. “I won’t last if you do that.”

She smirked back at him but pulled her hand away. 

Harry pulled her jeans and underwear off and her and continued to thrust his finger inside of her. But soon, he began to lower his head. Testing the waters, he gave a tiny lick. Hermione gave a loud moan of pleasure. Then, with vigor, he lapped up what she gave him, still fingering her.  
Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair, wrapping her thighs around his head. “Oh, Merlin, Harry! Don’t stop!” He was going back and forth from thrusting his tongue into her to licking her clit.

She felt it building inside of her. Something she hadn’t felt since that night in the tent. Sure, she had gotten herself off with her fingers, thinking of the man licking her but it wasn’t the same. This was something different. It was more…more.

Suddenly, explosion. Hermione saw stars behind her eyes as she screamed her release. “Oh, fuck!”

Harry pulled away from her quickly and peeled off his two shirts, showing that he, indeed, had a six-pack. Being a cowboy did the body wonders. He pulled his jeans and boxers down and stepped out of them. Poised at her entrance, he looked at her, “Are you ready?”

At her nod, he eased himself in, and Harry felt like he had come home. She was warm and wet and velvety and familiar. “Oh, fuck, Hermione.” He crawled on top of her and let her get used to him because she had said it had been a while for her. It was a pain for him not to move. Oh, Merlin, did he want to move. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and whispered breathily in his ear, “If you don’t move, Potter, I will hex your cock off.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He pulled out of her and started a slow rhythm that eventually built. His goal was to get her to a second orgasm. He leaned down and kissed and sucked the crook of her neck. His rhythm was passionate and sweet. He didn’t want to hurt her.

But she wasn’t happy with that. “Harry, we can do that gentle stuff later. I’m not going to break. Fuck me.”

He stopped and he looked at her. Smirking, he said, “Alright, ma’am. As you wish.” He roughly grabbed her by the ankles and pushed her legs into an M-shape. “You asked for it.” 

He began to thoroughly fuck her.

“YES!” she screamed. “HARRY!”

Soon, the room was filled the sounds of Harry’s grunting, Hermione’s screams, the headboard knocking against the wall, and the slapping of skin against skin. They had wasted five years when they could have been doing this every day.

Harry felt Hermione’s inner walls squeezing his cock and she screamed loud as his pelvis rubbed against her clit. He came right after her, spilling his seed into her.

He fell on top of her, his head cushioned by her breasts. “Oh, fuck,” he sighed.

“’Oh, fuck’ is right,” Hermione chuckled. “I think that was even better than the tent.”

“Definitely.”

After a few moments, when they had caught their breaths, Harry looked up at her and said, “I don’t want to be alone anymore, Hermione. I want you to stay with me. Will you stay? Live on a ranch with me?”

She kissed him on the top of the head. “Of course, Harry. I never want to leave you again.”

“Are you sure? It’s not going to be easy. Ranching life is hard.”

“We got through a war together. This will be a piece of cake.”


End file.
